


The Interview

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has an interview with a big magazine....his answers suprise everybody ...including himself.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Soft lips were kissing his neck. "Get up" a soft voice whispered. "Briaaaan, time to get up"  
"Mmm" Brian replied as the lips were joined by a hot tongue.  
"Come on" Justin said louder. "Big day today". With that he placed a final kiss behind Brian's ear and Brian felt him shift away. He slowly opened his eyes, and marveled at the fact that the first thing he saw in the morning was Justin, completely naked, lying out his clothes for the day on the end of the bed. Brian's lips curved into an amused smile and he ran his tongue over his teeth and chuckled.  
Justin looked up and grinned. "Brian, you're going to be late for the interview."  
Brian threw his hand over his face in protest but rolled out of bed. He plodded sleepily around to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.  
"Bri" Brian pulled Justin's body close and kissed his shoulder. "Brian stop" Justin protested breathlessly.  
"You're no fun,” Brian pouted.  
Justin smacked his ass playfully. "GET, in the shower"

 

"Mr. Kinney?"  
"That’s me"  
"Joan, from Forbes Magazine"  
Great. Brain thought. Her name is Joan.  
"Won't you take a seat?" Brian sat down.  
"Alright let s start with an easy question. When did you form your advertising firm Kinnetik?"  
"About a year ago"  
"Uh huh...and you were previously working for another firm in Pittsburgh?"  
"That’s right"  
"So why the switch?"  
Brian sighed. "I'm my own boss now. I work on my own time, I hire who I want and I don't EVER have to deal with...Conflicts of interest" He enunciated the last part and winked at Joan as to indicate which was the REAL reason. She smiled and nodded.  
"Well Kinnetik certainly is doing well! You now represent some of the biggest names in the business. Why did you get into advertising?"  
Brian though for a moment.” I guess,” he said. "Because I always had an understanding of how to appeal to an audience. What you say to one person wouldn't work with another person. In advertising, like in life, you take what you have and make the best of it. I can make people buy the ugliest most useless products on the market. Not that I represent any ugly or useless products" Brian smiled coyly.  
"Of course not." Joan Chuckled. "So, when have you had to make the best out of a bad situation?"  
Brian's smile twisted into a slight grimace, and then smoothed out into a completely neutral expression. He replied bluntly,  
"Well Joan, my parents never provided much inn the way of support. NEVER emotionally and by the time I was a teen, not financially either. I paid my way through college, and I got myself every job and apartment I've ever had. I guess it would have been easier if my parents had been with me every step of the way, but it wasn't an option." Brian was surprised at how bitter his tone had become.

Joan nodded and continued to write for a few minutes. "Who, if any one" she began again "would you say has taught you the most...has taught you the most important lessons in your life?"  
"I have great friends, great employees" he felt empty leaving out the answer that tugged at his heart, but what could he say?  
"My Boyfriend" the words slipped out.  
Joan's head shot up from her writing pad. Her interest didn't surprise Brian, but what did was her expression. Where he had expected to find a look of shock or disgust was a warm and touched smile.  
Brian blushed slightly despite himself. "He just...I never did boyfriends...I...I was an asshole...I've continued to be an asshole over the years" Brian’s lips began to curve upwards. "But he, ...he always believes in me...he...he thinks I'm the greatest thing in the world...he’s not afraid to show me how much he loves me, and how much it would hurt him to be without me.... and...I think that takes a lot of courage. I think...it’s a true sign of bravery. It takes a lot to...to put yourself out on the line...risk everything. But he taught me you have to be willing to do that for something you believe in. Realizing what it is to...care more about another person than yourself...to...." Brain struggled for a moment. "He's so smart and so good to me and he makes every second of every day so wonderful. He makes it impossible for me not to love him." Brian stopped, completely in shock of what he'd just said. He looked at the floor, blinked rapidly for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Then in true Kinney fashion he plastered a smug smile on his face, raised his head and looked a very surprised Joan in the eyes.

"And that’s what he taught me about advertising..... Make it impossible not to love something"

 

"Hey Bri, guess what’s here!"  
"One sec Jus, I'm on the phone with a client"  
Justin sat down on the couch and opened the Forbes Magazine. He peeled back page after page, faster and faster. And there it was. Brian, sitting at a desk in a pinstriped suit and tie, smiling his gorgeous smile, looking so incredibly good Justin nearly fainted. He started to read "Brian Kinney of Kinnetik Advertising Agency, one of the most successful new firms in America..."

Brian hung up the phone and descended the stairs from the bedroom. He walked over to the couch and put an arm around his lover’s shoulders. Justin took his hand and turned around and Brian came face to face with 2 teary shining blue eyes.  
"Justin...what’s wrong?” Justin handed Brian the magazine and pointed to the last line.  
Brian read aloud. "Brian says he has learned the most important lesson about advertising from his boyfriend, who taught him that by making something impossible not to love, you can hook even the most difficult customer"  
Brian smiled. Thanks Joan.  
He dropped the magazine and took Justin's face in his hands.   
"You look so...sooo" Brian chuckled at Justin's bewildered expression.  
"Surprised?" Justin laughed.  
"Hey, you aren't the only one. You...I never would have believe that I'd...Justin you make me so..." he sighed and whispered sweetly. "You twat"  
Justin leaned in and kissed him, his arms snaking around Brian’s neck, his hands running through his hair.  
"I love you too Brian, even if you are a mushy sappy shit"


End file.
